torneo por el multiverso
by eljefe2000
Summary: un torneo a muerte se desarrolla malos y buenos contra un enemigo en comun, si fallan adios multiverso
1. Chapter 1

En un lugar llamado mundo real

Jefe: Esto no sirve

En eso se para el tiempo

Jefe: hay no

La pantalla del televisor lo absorbe

¿?: Bien venido al torneo de . c. |ue es lo mismo anime vs videojuegos vs caricaturas este año será diferente

Jefe: Que quieres de mi

¿?: Tu y vijucaani reunirán a sus mejores guerreros y yo a los mios el ganador se queda con el universo

Jefe: que quieres hacerle al universo

¿?: Me lo comeré

Jefe: Traeres a los héroes de todos los universos

Vijucaani: Y yo a los villanos a ninguno nos conviene que el multiverso sea destruido

Jefe: tienes razón

Vijucaani: También llama a los héroes humanos

Jefe: Y tú a los villanos humanos

Con eso se fueron

Este es un proyecto cualquiera que tenga un personaje puede enviármelo diciendo: Edad, poderes, especialidad, debilidad, nacionalidad, idiomas que habla, color de piel, de ojos, pelo, estatura, arma, estilo de pelea, personalidad y si es bueno o malo se pueden enviar dos, uno bueno y uno malo o dos malos, o dos buenos ustedes deciden.


	2. Chapter 2 El duo dinamico

Devuelta en el mundo real, México, D.F., col. Obrera, 16 de diciembre del 2013, 10:00 p.m.

Jefe: ¿Qué hago?, bueno lo resuelvo mañana en la escuela

Ala mañana siguiente

¿?: ¡Niños ya es hora!

Jefe: sii (con flojera)

Después de cambiarse, lavarse la cara y ponerse los lentes

El jefe traía su uniforme escolar que constaba de: un pantalón gris con rayas verdes, una playera blanca de cuello y un suéter verde con el escudo de la escuela que decía sed por el saber, y claro debajo del suéter de la escuela llevaba su inseparable sudadera negra.

Jefe: (pensando) Que cansancio

¿?: Ya está el café (N/A: es café con leche)

Jefe: si, (se sienta y saca un panque de una bolsa de papel que dice panadería el sol), que hambre tengo y mi hermana como siempre mil años en el baño

¿?2: Te escuche

Jefe: ¡Qué bueno!

¿?: Niños ya dejen de pelear, ahorita vengo voy al puesto, no me tardo

Jefe: Vale

Al salir su hermana del baño y cuando se va su abuela

Jefe: Que crees

¿?: ¿Qué creo?

Jefe: el portal nos dio otra misión

¿?: Nos dio significa que yo también iré

Jefe: Si es un torneo por la supervivencia de los universos

¿?: De acuerdo

Jefe: El dúo dinámico vuelve a la acción

En eso entra su papá

Papá: Ya están apúrense ya vieron que hora es…

Eran las 6:30

Jefe: Apúrate llegaremos tarde

¿?: Si

El jefe entra 7:30


	3. Chapter 3 la protectora del multiverso

La hermana del jefe es una chica de pelo negro largo con los mismos poderes que él, ella lo vence en fuerza, se vista con ropa morada o negra y a veces usa azul en este fic trae unos pantalones de mezclilla azul y una playera negra con una chamarra de cuero

Su papa es un hombre de 38 años de carácter fuerte, siempre usa una gorra y hace bromas muy pesadas (N/A: ya sabemos de dónde lo saco el jefe) además de que una chamarra negra y casi siempre usa traje, maneja un taxi en el que los llevaba a la escuela

En la escuela del jefe, escuela secundaria no. 114 Rafael Ramírez 7:15

Jefe: ya me voy, (se sale)

El taxi se va

¿?: Hola

Jefe: Hola

¿?: ¿Qué haces?

Jefe: Nada, tengo un problema… tenemos un problema

¿?: ¿Cual?

Jefe: Te lo digo cuando no haya pájaros en el alambre (señalando al hermano de su amigo)

¿?: Vale

Tocan el timbre para cerrar la puerta y entran todos

Ero-sayan: Oye que te preocupa

Jefe: Hay un torneo por el multiverso si fallamos los mundos, incluyendo el nuestro, serán comida de un villana que nos convoco tanto a malos como buenos

Ero-sayan: Ya veo

Mientras el organiza a los héroes, la guardiana del multiverso tenía una misión

¿?2: ¿Dónde está ese héroe que tenía que encontrar por que debía ayudarlo?, (N/A: primer personaje oc) (Era una chica de unos 24 años, de tez morena, tiene el pelo negro atado en una cola de caballo alta, tenía los ojos rojos como sangre, media 1.80, tenía una espada parecida a la Kurobachi de Zabuza, su ropa digamos que traía ropa de guerrera y ya)

En la escuela, 10:40 A.M., 5 niños de unos 15 años discutían

Jefe: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Extrodos: Tu guey, tu nos metiste en esto ahora tu nos sacas

Jefe: Ya tranquilo, era solo una pregunta

Rashiro: Deberiamos ir y acabar rápido con esto

Jefe: No es tan sencillo, veras, si fallamos nuestro mundo perecerá con los demás, pero sino participamos corren el riesgo de perder

Ero-sayan: Yo digo que lo hagamos

¿?: Yo lo apoyo

Jefe. De acuerdo…. Vamos

Todos: Si

A la hora de la salida

Jefe: Los veo en el torneo

¿?2: ¿Tu eres Dominique?

Jefe: ¿Siii?, ¿quién eres tú?

¿?2: Soy Setsuko Echi, y vengo a ayudarte

Jefe: ¿Ayudarme?

Setsuko: ¿Tú eres el jefe no?

Jefe: SI

Hermana: ¿Con quién hablas?… ¿Quién eres tú?

Setsuko: ¿Ella quien es?

Jefe: Ella lo sabe todo

Hermana: Todo

Jefe: Si, TODO

Setsuko: Lamento interrumpir pero no me contestaron la pregunta

Hermana: Soy su hermana, la rara mucho gusto

Setsuko: Tú también eres una de los guerreros del jefe

Rara: ¿A quién carajos le dices que trabaja para él?, yo no trabajo para el trabajo con él, no soy uno de sus subordinados a los que llama amigos

Setsuko: ¿Quieres pelea?

Jefe: Tranquilas, esto se puede resolver además tenemos problemas más cerios


	4. Chapter 4 le verdad del jefe

Con el equipo del jefe reunido

Jefe: Y bien… ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

Setsuko: Bien, si entramos al torneo podremos tener una oportunidad

Ero-sayan: Al fin encontré a alguien superior a usted en rango (Viendo al jefe)

Jefe: Si no te callas rompo las reglas y te mando a la dimensión de las sombras (Con cara maliciosa)

Setsuko: ¿Por qué no se presentan?

Jefe: Soy Dominique, mi nombre de héroe es el jefe, mis poderes son todos, aunque solo uso algunos por mi estilo de pelea, mi especialidad son los ataques de akumi no mi, el kagenbushin, y los poderes zodiacales.

¿?: Soy Arturo, mi nombre de héroe es elfam, mis poderes son no los diré, mi especialidad son los ataques sorpresa.

Jefe: No te preocupes no les gusta decir sus poderes (Dirigiéndose a Setsuko)

Ero-sayan: Soy Alberto, mi nombre de héroe es ero-sayan, mi especialidad son los jutsus de fuego… pero tu dime mi rey

Jefe: (Jalándole la oreja) Espera que tu esposa se entere, discúlpalo es así con todas menos con sora

Ero-sayan: Porque tú me golpeas sino seria igual

Jefe: ¿Qué dijiste? (Sacando energía oscura de su mano derecha)

Ero-sayan: (Con gotita de anime) Nada, te lo juro

Jefe: A… eso creí (volviendo su mano a su estado normal)

Setsuko: Como controlas la energía oscura, según me dijeron tú eras un ser de luz, ¿qué paso?

Jefe: Larga historia, solo te diré que el jefe oscuro no me molestara más… aun que su asistente vijucaani sí que es persistente

Setsuko: ¿Por qué no lo cuentas?

Jefe: No me gusta recordar, detestare ese día por el resto de mi vida (cerrando los puños y saliendo chispas de energía oscura) Bueno no importa, de todos modos… (Triste) ya paso

Rashiro: Estas bien, (Ve a Setsuko) Soy rashiro, mi especialidad es el fullbring y técnicas de ese tipo

Extrodos: Soy extrodos, mi especialidad es el gomu gomu

Ero-sayan: (Susurrando a Setsuko) Al jefe no le gusta recordar ese día, la leyenda dice que para acabar con jefe oscuro… el estaba perdido entonces tuvo que recurrir a un ataque que se prometió jamás usar…

Setsuko: ¿Qué poder?

Extrodos: Absobsorcion suprema… es un ataque que está diseñado para que cuando el jefe oscuro se saliera de control el jefe lo reintegrara a su cuerpo y fuera un ser completo pero también tendría oscuridad en su cuerpo y podría ser corrompido… por eso detesta ese día… el día en que tuvo que acabar con su vida de luz y ser una persona completa… nosotros también poseemos ese poder pero nuestro clones no eran tan poderosos como el de el jefe por eso nunca lo hemos usado

Setsuko: Y ¿Por qué lo uso?

Jefe: (volteando cabizbajo) Porque me lanzo una ráfaga de nieve y con eso me derroto cuando estaba a punto de acabar con los héroes legendarios (N/A: los principales de las series) Me sacrifique por mi equipo… mi lema es un líder no es el que guía y da órdenes, un líder es aquel que da la vida por sus compañeros (Sonríe), desde entonces controlo la oscuridad

Setsuko: Ya veo

Jefe: Además (Aprieta un botón en su reloj)… me gusta el traje del malo (se convirtió literalmente en su ser maligno) es lindo además asusto a los villanos

Rashiro: Quítate esa cosa si no te golpeo

Jefe: Ay bueno ya (Se desconvierte) aguafiestas

Setsuko: ¿Le as avisado ya a los héroes que quedan?

Jefe: El portal se encarga del mundo anime y videojuego, yo les mande cartas a los toons y con mi reloj arrastre a los del mundo humano al torneo, no sé si todos acepten pero espero que si

Setsuko: Yo también lo espero


End file.
